


there are no optometrists in the apocalypse

by aecusfalcon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic, Episode Ignis Verse 2, Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode Ignis Verse 2, short sweet and silly, they're not married yet but basically it's married life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aecusfalcon/pseuds/aecusfalcon
Summary: He knocks softly on the door to Ignis’s office before he opens it, and there he sees it: Ignis sitting at his desk, feet propped up on the table, and a book over his head, breathing slowly. Oh… oh he’s asleep. On the job no less!





	there are no optometrists in the apocalypse

Ignis seems… _distracted_ as of late, Noct’s noticed. He’s not paying much attention in meetings which normally he can understand because of how boring they are, but this is _Ignis_. Ignis is the kind of person who would appear to be invested in watching paint dry. Now, though, he watches Ignis absently scribble in his notes whenever they bring up boards and presentations and the likes. Is it really all _that_ boring that _Ignis_ of all people wouldn’t be paying attention?

“Alright, thank you. I think that’s enough for today. You can all go home and rest, we’ve a lot of reconstruction ahead of us.”

They’ve been working on the most damaged parts of Insomnia. Downtown and the likes are the most wrecked, there’s parts of Insomnia that are simply aged, where the fighting didn’t happen. Ignis told him that much.

Maybe that’s why. Because he already knows what they’re going to talk about. He wouldn’t really put it past his advisor to continue going above and beyond. Then again- if he already knew he would’ve told Noctis beforehand. His whole “everything I do is for you” shtick. Normally Ignis walks out with him after meetings and then they bid farewell until they retire for the day with a chaste kiss. Lately, Ignis has been leaving as soon as he calls the meeting to end.

Maybe it’s something he’s done? Did he upset him somehow? Ignis isn’t very open when something or someone upsets him, he usually keeps it to himself and lets out his frustration in other ways. Too polite for his own good, sometimes.

No, he hasn’t seen (or felt in some cases) him let out his frustrations lately, so that can’t be it. Well, there’s really only one way to find out.

He knocks softly on the door to Ignis’s office before he opens it, and there he sees it: Ignis sitting at his desk, feet propped up on the table, and a book over his head, breathing slowly. Oh… oh he’s _asleep_. On the job no less!

Noct smiles softly despite himself. “Ignis,” he puts a hand on Ignis’s shoulder and gently squeezes.

Ignis startles awake, the book sliding off his face and he looks at him blearily, “Noct…?”

“Never thought I’d be the one waking you from a nap.”

“Mm… sorry, I didn’t mean to doze off.” He moves his feet off the desk and tosses the book onto it. He adjusts his clothes a little and fixes his hair a smidgen, “Now, what can I do for you?”

“What, can’t see my wonderful boyfriend after a long day?”

Ignis has enough decency to look slightly embarrassed. It’s a little quirk that Noct’s been able to pick up on. No matter how long it’s been, Ignis _still_ flushes red whenever he calls him his boyfriend. “No, you can.”

He throws himself down in the chair that Ignis most definitely installed just for him. “You’ve seemed distracted lately, Specs.” (And even despite the fact that Ignis doesn’t even wear glasses anymore he will forever and always be “Specs” in Noct’s eyes.)

“Have I?” He sounds genuinely surprised by this. So, something must not be terribly extremely wrong if that’s the case.

“Yeah, what happened to sticking around after the meetings with me?”

“Ah… I’m afraid I have to admit I’ve been escaping here to allow myself a few moments of sleep before I’m needed again.”

“Really? _You_? _Napping_?”

“If you haven’t noticed, Ebony isn’t exactly prevalent these days.”

“Right, the drink that I feel I should outlaw if my advisor keeps insisting on surviving off of it.”

Ignis rolls his eyes at this, then his phone pings and he immediately grabs it and checks it. He lets out an exhausted sigh, “Seems I’m needed by the Kingsglaive.”

“Oh… well, sorry for cutting your nap short.”

“I suppose this is payback from all those times I’ve woken you, hm?”

Noct laughs, “Yeah, sure.”

“We’re still on for dinner at the Hilltop?”

“Yep, see you there.”

Ignis leaves Noct with a chaste kiss to the lips and slips out like he was never even there. How does he always do that?

 

The Hilltop is one of the first fine dining restaurants to have opened. It’s mostly a passion project from the chef and most of the people that work here, he’s come to find when he first checked it out before opening. Everything’s converted to Gil here in Insomnia, to make it more accessible to the people. It’s a nice establishment. He likes it so far.

But Ignis, every few seconds, lets out a frustrated grumble as he looks at the menu. At first he passes it off as Ignis being Ignis and judging their cooking and such. But it becomes increasingly more frustrated with each sigh.

“Ignis.”

“What?” He almost snaps but catches himself.

“You’re grumbling at the menu. Is something wrong?”

“I…” he sighs, this time less frustrated and more _put out_ than anything.

Then, softly, barely above a whisper. “I can’t read it.”

Noctis blinks, brows furrowing, “...What?”

“I can’t read it,” he says a little more loudly.

“What do you mean?”

“I need glasses.”

It’s quiet, and then a smile breaks out on Noct’s face as he tries not to laugh, “Glasses? That was it? This whole time? I thought your eyes were better, when I healed you with the crystal. I thought that’s why you didn’t wear them anymore.”

“Well… they did, for the most part. Just my nearsight, though. I… I needed a new prescription.”

“Why didn’t you get one?”

“There’s not exactly any optometrists in the apocalypse, Noct. At least not the ones who can _make_ me new glasses.”

“Well then, as king I guess I’ll have to make a new decree-”

“Noct…”

“- that optometry becomes the focus and study-”

“Noctis.”

“- of the crown city.”

Ignis groans, hiding his face behind the menu, “You better not.”

“It’s gonna happen. Insomnia… the city of glasses.”

“Someday _you’re_ going to need glasses and when that happens I will laugh in your face.”

“I think as the Chosen King of Light I’m exempt from my eyesight going to shit like yours.”

“Oh hush and read me the bloody menu.”

Noct grins as he does just that.

**Author's Note:**

> the name came to me in the shower so i had to write it. also i had to take a break from writing the second chapter of we shalt begin because it's got some Heavy Shit in it


End file.
